


Come On Then

by Itsaboutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaboutlarry/pseuds/Itsaboutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a thing for Liam, but would never let him know until he accidentally does. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, i just felt a lot of inspiration from this little event haha. Hope you enjoy!

“Leeeeyyuummm,” Zayn poked at the nearly lifeless body curled up on the floor beneath the sofa. He sighed softly. It had been a long day for all of them, with the press conference about the upcoming album and a meeting with the board at the label. Niall had crawled in bed as soon as they got back to the flat, and Harry and Louis had retreated back to their room not long after.

That left just the two of them, and Zayn couldn’t have closed his eyes if he tried. Not with Liam looking so peaceful below him. He could remember when this feeling started: it was during rehearsal, back on the X-Factor. Liam had been chatting up Danielle, and Zayn remembered watching carefully. He wasn’t spying, simply observing. It was then that he felt the first pangs of jealousy deep in his stomach. He remembered snapping to and running to busy himself with the mercifully simple dance moves for their performance. Ever since then that feeling of jealousy, affection, and so many other emotions he couldn’t put a name to had only gotten stronger. He knew, he knew he should have kept his distance, especially with everything Harry and Louis were dealing with from management. Even though Liam and Danielle had broken up, even if by some miracle Liam returned his feelings, or even gave him a chance, what would happen? 

He shook his head to clear the thoughts, only they never went away. They played like a carousel of pictures around his mind, an endless loop of torture. He shifted his gaze back to Liam, still curled sweetly in sleep. He could always be his friend. He could be the best friend Liam had ever had. He kept to this mantra for ages, and he could keep it up for ages more. 

With another sigh he poked Liam once more, “Leeeyuumm.”

A grunt rumbled out of the other boy, causing a smile to tug at the corners of Zayn’s mouth.

“Come on babe, don’t be like that. Everyone’s sleeping and I’m lonelyyyy,” He drawled the last word out while he peeked over Liam’s shoulder to inspect his face. Hah, he was fighting off a smile too. Check mate.

He rolled off the couch, landing roughly on top of Liam before he kept rolling onto the floor beside him, and propped his head on his elbow like the embodiment of all things graceful. Liam grunted and popped an eye open to glare at him. 

“So,” Liam said lowly, voice hoarse from silence, “you’re a loner anyway. Go vandalize something and let me sleep.”

Zayn cupped a hand over his heart in mock offence. “Liam, my feelings…”

“Your feelings…” Liam arched an eyebrow and smirked. 

Zayn felt his eyes flash as an evil smile crossed his face. “Yes, my feelings, you’ve wounded them. Now I think I need to wound you back.”

Liam’s eyes widened as Zayn pounced on him, then he shrieked in terror as Zayn tickled under his ribs. They wrestled on the floor momentarily, Liam desperately trying to escape Zayn’s wrath.

“Cut it out before I’m forced to retaliate!” Liam laughed loudly, gripping Zayn’s wrists and pulling them off of his body so Zayn fell forward.

Zayn’s eyes widened as their chests hit, and something shifted in the air between them. He held his breath as he looked into Liam’s eyes, who stared just as intently back. 

“Come on then,” Zayn said, solid but terrified as he yanked his wrists from Liam’s grip. “Come on!”

Without stopping to think, Zayn smashed his lips against Liam’s. He gasped, but he didn’t push Zayn away. Zayn gently moved to cup his hands around Liam’s face while their lips molded together seamlessly. He felt every butterfly flare up in his stomach, more panicked than ever before. 

Everything changed when Liam gingerly gripped Zayn’s waist, not pulling him closer, but holding him there. Zayn deepened the kiss and Liam responded, moving along with him. They pressed closer together, breathing each other in with a growing urgency, built up by the pressure Zayn had been feeling for months. He licked into Liam’s mouth tenderly, bit his lip gently, and pulled his hair roughly, fighting to get closer like he’d never have the chance again.

A door shut loudly upstairs and Zayn sprung off of Liam, who sat up with a start. They stared at each other with wide eyes.

“Zayn… what…” Liam almost whispered, looking so lost that Zayn couldn’t help feeling guilty.

“I…I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have… shit,” Zayn dropped his head as his eyes filled with tears. He got to his feet and left the room, headed upstairs. He fought not to go back toward the soft and anguished “Zayn?” he heard behind him.

 

***

 

Zayn stayed in his room all through the next day, despite each of the boys, except for Liam, making numerous attempts to draw him out. He stayed buried under his covers with not even the will to sketch. No light, no sound, only darkness and silence because that was all he deserved for ruining the best thing in his life. 

And even with how he felt, he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Liam. He couldn’t stop remembering the way it felt to be that close to him, or to finally feel those lips on his. 

He buried his head further under his pillow with a groan. Maybe it was all a nightmare? Maybe he’d just been sleeping so long that it was a part of a really long nightmare. Yeah, that was it. He never kissed Liam. It was just a really great bit of this awful dream. 

He heard the familiar squeak of his door opening, and the soft click as it shut behind the intruder.

“Goorr erreayy,” Zayn mumbled through his pillows. Still, a weight settled on the bed next to him.

“Zaynie?” Louis’ voice cut gently through the layers of feathers he was hiding under. “Do you want to tell me what’s got you in this self-inflicted hole of eternal darkness?” 

Zayn could hear the smile hidden in his words, and shook his head with little energy.

“Okay,” the bed bounced, probably from Louis tucking his legs up, “but, even if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you, I’m still going to make you shower because you smell horrid. Which means like it or not you will be leaving this bedroom. You do not have to go willingly, but you will go, and I have backup.”

Zayn curled his knees up closer to his body and whispered, “I riss eeyam.”

“Mate I’m gonna need that one more time without the pillow.”

Zayn sighed, defeated, and poked his face out from under his protective shell. “I… kissed Liam…”

Louis’ eyes widened with understanding, their color almost non-existent in the dim lighting. 

“Well,” he said after a long pause, “I can’t say I’m surprised about it happening, but I am surprised you went for it.”

“You knew?!” Zayn almost shrieked.

“Yeah babe, I think everyone did except Liam, bit thick sometimes that one,” Louis chuckled.

Zayn groaned and burrowed further into his mattress.

“Hey,” Louis rubbed his back soothingly, “it’ll be a change for sure, but you lads will work it out. Even if it’s not… like that… you’ll make it work. You two always do. And if I’m being honest, I don’t think it’s one sided.”

“You think?” Zayn asked hesitantly.

“You won’t know if you don’t try.”

He let out a short breath and let Louis’ words sink in.

“I meant it about that shower though,” Louis laughed and Zayn couldn’t help joining in.

“Alright fine, I’ll go.”

“There’s a good lad!” Louis exclaimed. “Niall! No need for the rope I’ve got it covered!”

“Oi alright,” Niall called from the other side of the door. 

“Bastards,” Zayn laughed and crawled out of the bed.

Louis shrugged, “What can I say? Now go clean up and get your best friend back. The mopey idiot level in here has gone up and it’s bringing me down.”

 

***

 

Zayn, freshly showered but still just as mortified, crept down the stairs. He heard the boys arguing over something in the kitchen and followed it. He peeked around the corner to assess the situation before he entered it.

“No Niall, quit it, you are not allowed to lick the bowl,” Louis glared at him.

“I am too! Harry said I could!” Niall hollered, defiantly dipping a finger into what appeared to be brownie mix.

“No, Harold stop letting him do that!” Louis pointed at Niall’s violation and yelled, “I am the only one who get’s to mess with Hazza’s cooking! Niall I swear to god get your hand out of that bowl before I ban you from the kitchen for a month.”

Niall’s mouth dropped open and even Harry arched an eyebrow. 

“You can’t do that!” Niall screamed.

“I can too!” Louis shot back, “I’m the oldest!”

“But…but..” Niall sputtered.

“Louis,” Harry cooed, “I did say he could have some, I set aside the spoon for you.”

“Well why didn’t you just say so,” Louis hopped down from where he had been perched on the counter and went searching for the spoon in the general area Harry had directed. 

“Why don’t I get a spoon?” Niall eyed Harry suspiciously.

“Because, Louis’ right, he’s special,” Harry retorted, looking sweetly toward where Louis had discovered the location of the spoon, dripping with more brownie batter than it could hold.

“Hmph,” Niall snorted indignantly, “not fair. Fucking lovebirds always making me the third wheel. I have needs!”

“And no one wants to help you with them,” Louis sassed, taking a deliberate lick from the underside of the spoon.

“Hey guys,” Zayn said quietly, finally feeling brave enough to enter. 

“Oh hi! You’re awake!” Harry ran over and plucked the spoon out of Louis’ grip. “Brownie batter?”

Louis gaped at him, “excuse me.” 

“Shh,” Harry hushed him.

“No thanks, have you seen Liam?” Zayn asked the general audience.

“He went up to his room a bit ago,” Harry responded, allowing Louis to snatch the spoon back and unceremoniously shove the entire thing in his mouth.

“You know you don’t get any more,” Harry told him.

“But Haz…” Louis whined around his mouthful.

“Nope that’s what you get.”  
“Dammit.”

“Okay,” Zayn said, retreating from the war zone, “I’m going to go find him. Shout up when the batch is done.”

“Will do!” Harry replied.

“Will not,” Niall said softly behind him and Louis nodded in agreement.

 

***

 

Zayn knocked softly on Liam’s door and opened it without waiting for a response. Liam was sitting at his desk, but turned when he heard the door open. He froze when he saw Zayn, and he noticed.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Zayn started, closing the door softly behind him. “How could you, why didn’t you tell me, or maybe what the hell is wrong with you, or even all of the above. I honestly can’t tell you how sorry I am Li, you mean the world to me and no matter how I feel it’s not worth ruining our friendship…”

Liam got up from his chair and marched toward Zayn. If he was going to hit him, Zayn was ready. 

“What makes you think,” Liam said lowly, not stopping as he got close, “you were the only one who felt anything.”

“Wha—“ Zayn couldn’t finish getting the word out before Liam gripped his face in both hands and kissed him, hard enough to back him up against the door.

They ravaged each other’s mouths, not stopping for a breath or showing any mercy or caution for the amount of noise they were probably making. They couldn’t care less. 

“Don’t ever leave me hanging like that again,” Liam ground out, have angry half pleading.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Zayn smirked and shoved Liam backwards, his hands knotted in the sides of Liam’s shirt while he walked them to the bed. 

Liam let himself fall back when his knees hit the bed, and Zayn climbed over him, kissing up his neck until he reached his mouth once more. They became a heap of limbs, shirts lost along the way. Zayn littered bruises across Liam’s chest, who repaid him with a line of them across his shoulders. 

“I don’t want to rush this,” Zayn whispered.

“We don’t have to,” Liam smiled lightly, “we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew *wipes forehead* crushed it. Not too shit right? Thanks. This has been fun. Until next time friends *salute*


End file.
